1. Field
The present application relates to a control apparatus of an automatic transmission and an automatic transmission of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As for detection of anomaly in an automatic transmission, the techniques described in Japanese Patent No. 3158935 are known. According to the techniques, since in a large vehicle, such as a bus, a distance from a shift lever arranged at a driver's seat to a transmission arranged in the rear of the vehicle is long, a gear shifting apparatus that operates with air pressure based on a detected value of a sensor arranged near the shift lever is provided while two systems of solenoid valve groups, which are a primary solenoid valve group and a secondary solenoid valve group, are provided in a hydraulic pressure supply circuit and when anomaly is detected in one of the solenoid valve groups, switch to the other solenoid valve group is performed for backup to identify the portion where the anomaly is occurring.